Infieles
by MayMarsPotterhead
Summary: James y severus esconden una infinita pasion que les quema las entraña y los arrastra a un infierno de traicion, porque el trago mas dulce es lo prohibido yaoi, slash, contenido adulto, si no te gusta no leas


_**Esto se me ocurrio hace un tiempo la cancion es del grupo aventura y solo me gusta juagar con los personajes de es yaoi, slash y contenido explicito**_

 **Infieles**

You were not supposed to be doing this right  
-no estamossupuestohaceresto this is s a sin  
Were both going to hell….Nosvamos para el infierno

La boca de un hombre dejaba besos por toda la piel cetrina,sus manos hurgaban la ropa con ansias gemidos desinhibidos de placer llenaban la estancia y el susurro de aquel nombre que tanto le gustaba, enredando los dedos en el pelo desordenado y los ojos marrones llenos de deseo

-James… ahh… james

-Severus… eres… delicioso

Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer contigo  
hoy quiero amanecer contigo  
y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido.  
mi mujer o tu marido.

James lo tomo de la cintura lo empujo a la cama y se subió encima de el cuerpo pálido, le fue quitando la ropa despacio, deleitándose con los pedazos de piel que iban apareciendo, paso su lengua por el cuello, le arranco la levita y dejo su pecho al descubierto, su lengua comenzó a bajar con ansias, posándose en los botones rojos, los lamio con cautela despacio provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo ajeno

Severus sentía que todo su ser ardía, sabía que estaba mal era el mejor amigo de su esposo y el esposo de su mejor amiga _,_ pero era algo que no podían controlar era un fuego intenso que ninguno quería dejar atrás. Arqueo su espalda al sentir la lengua húmeda rozar su vientre, su mano se deslizo hacia su miembro y un gemido escapo de su boca era demasiado para él, sus cuerpos se conectaban haciéndole sentir como si estuviera en el cielo

Tu y yo durmiendo con los enemigos dos seres que  
jamás hemos querido, los dos saciando un bendito  
capricho donde somos masoquistas por no volver  
a nuestros nidos.

Es que era todo tan extraño, los besos de Severus lo atraían demaciado, lo tenían loco, entrar en el era como un paraíso, despacio se metio el miembro en la boca y lo succiono, probando el presemen, era delicioso, nada que ver con la insípida de su esposa, su amante era mejor que ella, mil veces mejor, sabia cada parte de su cuerpo, donde besar, donde tocar para que explotara y lo llevara al extasis, muy diferente a Lily, y tantas veces le habia propuesto que se apartaran, que se fugaran, pero no, Severus aun tenia cierto sentimiento lastimero por su marido y su amiga

Succiono el miembro mas rápido, haciendo que se arqueara mas, dejándose llevar por el placer, movia sus caderas para llegar mas profundo en la boca de james, la lengua hacia círculos en la punta, mas gemidos y un grito abandonaron su boca, arqueada. Lo sabía Sirius nunca le habíahecho sentir eso, nunca lo habia tocado de aquella forma, por eso tenían que hacer eso, escaparse para poder estar juntos, por su capricho de no dejar devastados a los dos que esperaban su llegada con ansias, no podía hacerle eso a Sirius, sería capaz de matarlo a el y a james y Lily, no podía destrozar su familia

Las manos subieron haciéndole cosquillas, tocaban sus pezones demasiado sensibles, la lengua dejaba besos por todo su pecho, sentía la dureza de james restregarse con su miembro a punto de explotar, mientras más gemidos y jadeos llenaban la estancia

Desnúdate al paso mi rey y solo ámame que el  
secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel; te aseguro  
que esos tontos no van a entender, que si le somos  
infieles es por un gran querer.

James llevo los dedos hacia la boca enrojecida por los besos dados, sus ojos chispiantes como el fuego, los remojo dejando que la lengua de Snape jugara con ellos, sus dientes los mordieron, despacio acariciaba la parte interna de los muslos, su mano se coló entre las nalga y su lengua comenzó devorar su cuello, comenzó a tocar su esfínter y más gemidos salieron como una sinfónica, que le hacían perder el control a james por completo

Severus sentía la lengua en su piel, estaba quemándolo por dentro, la excitación era evidente, su miembro dolía y solo quería quemarse en el fuego de su loca pasión, los besos de aquel hombre le embotaban la cebeza, le hacían girar hasta llevarlo a la inconciencia, las manos acariciaban su cuello y el se deshacía ansiando más y arqueaba la cadera para sentir aquella dureza

-jame… hazlo… ya… te deseo

-tan desesperado estas… jeje, tienes un cuerpo hermoso

-ahh… james

Así con cautela despacio solo ámame que si nos coge  
la noche, yo me inventare una excusa bien tramada  
ella me lo cree y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel.

Llevo los dedos humedecidos hacia la entrada, le abrió las piernas despacio y atrapo su boca con intensidad, su lengua comenzó la batalla campal por la dominación, sentía los estremecimientos del cuerpo bajo el, introdujo dos dedos y los gritos de placer quedaron ahogados en su boca, saboreaba el dulce néctar de los labios ajenos mientras seguía rosando su miembro duro

Severus enterró sus uñas en el pelo negro desordenado, sus ojos negros destellaban un fuego interno, su lengua jugaba con la de james envenenando cada parte de su ser, era como si le hechizara, un coctel de amor y odio mezclado, unas ansias locas de tenerlo dentro lo atacaban lo necesitaba ya, rosaba su cadera para hacerle entender que lo quería, que necesitaba de elninguno de sus esposo sabían de esa relación ilícita y tal vez nunca lo sabrían pero era un mal necesario

-ahhh… ahhh.. J-James…

-Severus

Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer contigo  
hoy quiero amanecer contigo  
y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido.  
Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos un delito.  
si cometemos un delito  
Adán y Eva pecaron por tentación tu y yo no somos distintos.  
que traviesos somos y que bien se siente

Movio los dedos tocando la calidez, era deliciosamente extrecho, calido como el carbón, miraba su cuerpo enrojecido, sus mejillas coloreadas, su boca jadeante y sus ojos semi serrados, movio los dedos al tiempo que lo masturbaba, un jadeo escapo seguido de un grito de placer, no le importaba que los escucharan, pero es que era un pecado divino, entrar en ese cuerpo, es como su fruta prohibida que ansía probar, la cosa más dulce, el veneno más fuerte, es como anhelar lo que no se posee

Severus perdió la cabeza al sentir esos dedos tocar su punto debil, era como ácido nítrico que anula la mente llevándolo a una locura intensa, su sangre corria como lava caliente, iba a explotar como un galón de gasolina y una cerilla encendida, espasmos surcaron su cuerpo, le arañaba la espalda para que saciara su necesidad y lo peor es que reconocia que estaba mal y no le importaba quemarse en el infierno por probar los labios de aquel hombre, pero ellos nunca lo comprenderían la perfecta sincronía de sus cuerpos

Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame que el  
secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel; te  
aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender, que  
si le somos infieles es por un gran querer.  
Así con cautela despacio solo ámame que si nos  
coge la noche yo me inventare una excusa bien  
tramada ella me lo cree y tu di otra mentirita  
al idiota aquel.

Se posicionó en su entrada, rosando su miembro erecto, duro en aquella estrechez, lo deslizo despacio, agarrándolo con fuerza de la estrecha cadera, se adentró de golpe dejando a su amante sin aire en los pulmones y con una sensación de dolor, placer incontrolable, su miembro era exprimido por la cavidad caliente, y deliciosa, lo apretó contra su cuerpo sacando gritos de placer. Se quedó quieto para sentir como su miembro palpitante era apretado dulcemente

Sentía ese falo caliente y duro en su interior, era delicioso y doloroso su cuerpo experimento una ola de placer inmensa abrasadora, como un volcán a punto de desbordarse, comenzó a moverse despacio incitándolo para que le diera lo que tanto deseaba, quería que se enterrara en su carne y le hiciera olvidar su nombre como tantas veces lo hacia

Olvidándose del exterior, dejando de lado a los dos tontos con quienes se habían casado, matrimonios de mentira, firmado con un papel, acompañados de sexo ocasional y nada placentero para ellos

Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer  
contigo y cuidado  
si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido.  
Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos  
un delito.  
Adán y Eva pecaron por tentación tú y yo no  
somos distintos.

James comenzó a embestirlo rudo rápido, disfrutando del placer loco que le daba la fricción de entrar y salir de aquella estrechez, los gritos, gemidos e incoherencias eran la sinfonía que más le gustaba, ver esa boca tratando de decir su nombre pero que con cada estocada se curvaba y solo escapaban un fuerte rugido o más gritos, era delicioso, enterrarse en esa calidez que le exprimía, le nublaba la mente, sus manos aferradas a la cadera, sabía que quedaría una marca e incluso Severus no se podría sentar bien sin recordar su travesura, pero eso no importaba porque ese cuerpo le estaba dando el mejor placer de todo el mundo

Severus sentía morir, su cabeza le dio vueltas y se corrió con fuerza al sentir el falo duro y cliente chocando en esa punto donde explotaba su excitación, llevándolo lejos, arrastrándolo hacia los más profundo del placer, haciéndole olvidar su nombre, era un veneno exquisito, le araño la espalda al sentir como entraba y salía con rudeza, sus besos por todo su cuerpo le volvía loco, no podía abrir los ojos, su boca arqueada sintiendo como era arrastrado a un mar de sensaciones delictivas, estaba mal pero que importaba ese momento era precioso, daría todo por estar con ese hombre que le había causado tanto daño y ahora le daba el mejor placer de todos era como un dulce veneno amándose en silencio, llenándose de excusa para escaparse y tener un momento con que descargar la frustración del mal sexo y explotar como volcanes

James lo giro de improviso, obligándole a incorporarse, lo tomándolo del cuello, halándole el pelo. Le mordió el hombro mientras se adentraba con rudeza, su sangre golpeaba con fiereza en la venas, el sonido del dosel de la cama delataba su acción, le tomo de la cintura mientras metía los dedos en la boca enrojecida, la lengua de Snape los saboreo, james aumento más el ritmo tocando la próstata y dejando al otro hombre desalmado, obteniendo una deliciosa sensación al sentir como su miembro era exprimido

-me gustaría saber si Sirius se imagina lo que te estoy haciendo

-no tiene…. Ahh…. Idea… d-de… ahhhh ¡james!

Su cuerpo tembló, la excitación llego como una ola de fuego quemándolo, arrastrándolo al abismo de placer, obligándole a cerrar los ojos, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, su cuerpo vibrante, roletazos de placer recorrieron su cuerpo en forma de choques eléctricos, su corazón palpitaba como tambor haciéndole arquearse y derretirse en los brazos ajenos para caer en la cama por la intensidad del orgasmo

James no se detuvo, lo halo con fuerza de los brazos embistiéndolo aún más rápido, quería dejarlo marcado, dejar una huella de que le pertenecía, sentía su miembro demasiado grande y goteante, la cálida entrada lo recibía gustoso, le halo el pelo obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para apoderarse de sus labios, dulces, rojos, sedosos, los mordía con devoción sin dejar de alterar el ritmo descargando toda su locura, perdiendo el juicio en el momento

El cuerpo de Severus temblaba, los movimientos de james eran demasiado certeros, le hacían gritar, jadear, se estremecía, sus manos sabían dónde tocar, la cabeza volvía a darle vueltas y sentía que de nuevo se quemaría en la llamas de la locura, james le estaba haciendo lo que Sirius nunca le haría, le estaba haciendo gozar, le rasgaba los labios, le halaba el pelo, lo quebraba en pedazos y lo llevaba alto, lejos a tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, su miembro rozaba las sabanas húmedas por el sudor, su semen, la saliva entremezclada con algunas gotas de sangre, se estaba excitando otra vez, pero no podía más o eso pensaba, lo sintió salir y entrar rudo para luego empezar a moverse despacio pero más intenso

-j-ja-me-s

-S-everus

-ahh…n-no…p-pu-edo… mas

-eres tan hermoso, tan caliente, tan sensual

-ahh… ah…. D-dete-nte

-te quiero…para mi

-ahhh…por… favor

James lo giro, se adentró más profundo entrelazando sus manos, moviéndose más en su interior lo sentía venir, sentía como todo se iba hacia su miembro, la espalda de Severus se arqueo y se corrió de nuevo, arrastrando a james al éxtasis, pronunciando su nombre lleno las entrañas con su semen dejando una sensación placentera en Severus, que temblaba incontrolablemente, sintiendo como cada beso era glorioso, divino, pensando en que la próxima vez será mucho mejor. Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, sudados, entre las sabanas mojadas abrazados en su delito más placentero

Esperando a que su cordura regresara y los espasmos pasaran o eso pensaban. De pronto un sonido peculiar los saco de su ensoñación el celular de Severus

-Hellobaby

-Baby where are you .is like 2 o clock in the morning

-I know i know es que estoy atrapado en tráfico estoy en el parqueo ahora…ok

-shhhhh… no hagas ruido_susurro james entre besos

-Ok mi amor …Cuídate

-tuigual Sirius…

Don't make noise  
Keep on the low  
How could something feel so good  
Knowing that is wrong...shhhh

-no hagas ruido Sev… nos pueden descubrir

-tengo irme… ya le dije que estoy atrapado en tráfico, no es tonto

Severus se levantó sintiendo que algo escurría entre sus piernas. James sonrió al ver su esencia escurrir entre las piernas pálidas, sus dedos marcados en la cadera y uno que otro chupetón en el cuerpo pálido.

Severus recogía sus ropas para ir a darse una ducha rápida, el agua se escuchó en el baño y luego de unos segundos estaba con el pelo mojado, su camisa desabotonada, su levita tirada por alguna parte, los zapatos en la mano y el pantalón abrochado, recogía todo de prisa mientras la mirada del castaño lo estuiaba

-shhh… deberías decirle que tienes te retuvieron en el hospital

-eso no serviría de mucho, abriría una brecha para que dudara de mi

-entonces déjalo

Severus no dijo nada y siguió recogiendo su ropa a toda carrera, su chaqueta, tomo las llaves del su auto y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta james lo tomo de la cintura y le robo un beso pasional e intenso, todas las cosas cayeron al piso con un estruendo

-shhh…. No hagas ruido_le susurro

-tengo que irme

-me meteré en tu cama otra vez

Keep on the low  
How could something feel so good  
Knowing that is wrong...shhhh

Severus salió a toda Carrera con su ropa desarreglada se metió en el auto y se froto los labios, sabía que estaba mal, pero era un mal necesario, su celular volvió a vibrar, lo tomo y le dio una excusa muy buena de esas que siempre le inventaba. Arranco y se prometió volver a ver a su amante


End file.
